


Veteran's Day

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: I got inspired to write a short and sweet Veteran's Day Johnlock. I know in the UK it's Remembrance Day, but I set the story in America.





	Veteran's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For John, and all the veterans out there...thank you.

The case hadn't been the most exciting, but it did take Sherlock and John to America, and it didn't take long for the two to track down a runaway money launderer and his secretary/lover/accomplice. The two had pilfered funds from a small investment firm back in London, and ran off to Baltimore, Maryland, of all places. The secretary had a wayward alcoholic sister that had a rowhouse in the city, but was away at rehab. The two culprits had taken advantage of that fact and holed up at the house, but they were soon found, and were now sitting in a Baltimore jail, awaiting extradition to London.

It had been John, not Sherlock, that figured out the secretary's hideaway. Sherlock had found her cell phone hidden in her apartment, and read a series of texts that he couldn't quite decipher. John read them and was able to deduce where she and her lover were running away to. She'd mentioned "Charm City," which was a nickname for Baltimore (John knew that, Sherlock didn't, because it was useless information to him), and John recognized certain words which could only mean she had a sister in rehab (his dealings with Harry made him well-versed in alcoholism). 

So with the case behind them, the two could now spend time doing what they loved best, walking around the city, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. Since John's return to Baker Street after the insane and off-the-wall encounter with Eurus (who John joked was a combination of Samara and Jigsaw), the two had slowly and sometimes painfully put their friendship back together. And then something wonderful happened, the friendship eventually became a romance, with Sherlock and John realizing their mutual attraction and love for each other. They'd started out taking baby steps, with just chaste kisses and cuddles, neither wanted to rush anything. The two were also raising Rosie, and caring for a toddler does tend to take up a lot of spare time, especially as one as clever as she. After four months, they became intimate, and things were wonderful and perfect. 

The two were strolling down Pratt Street, towards the Inner Harbor, when John saw a sign for the Pratt Street Ale House. "Sherlock, look. A British-style pub. Want to go in and get something to eat? Well, I mean, can we go in and I'll get something to eat while you watch me?"

Sherlock chuckled. "I'm actually feeling quite peckish myself. It's not Angelo's, but it doesn't look too bad from the outside."

The two began to head for the front door, when they spotted another sign listing a free meal for veterans in honor of Veteran's Day. John looked at his watch, the date reading November 11th. He'd forgotten all about it with the intense focus on the case. If he were back home, the celebrations and memorials would be done tomorrow, on Remembrance Day.

John was not one to take part in all the pomp and circumstance regarding his military service. Even though he loved serving, and at times wish he was back in combat, there were a lot of painful and tough incidents in Afghanistan he'd just as soon like to forget, especially the injury that invalidated him back to London. No, his life was where he wanted it to be now, being with the mad genius he loved and adored, and seeing his beautiful daughter's vivid blue eyes, soft blonde curls, and sweet smile.

John felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "John, you still want to go in?"

Sherlock's velvety baritone voice sent John back to the present. "Yeah. I was just thinking about being a veteran."

"I know it can be hard for you sometimes, but you really do deserve all the gratitude. You're a brave man John Watson. _My_ brave man."

John turned around and pressed a warm kiss to Sherlock's lovely lips. "Thank you love. That means so much to me, and better than any free meal."

"But you're still not going to turn it down," Sherlock replied with a playful smirk.

John laughed. "Hell no. Let's go in and chow down."

Sherlock pulled out a red poppy pin from the pocket of his Belstaff. "While you dashed into that shop a few blocks back, there was a veteran handing these out on the street. Can I pin it on you?"

John nodded, grinning as Sherlock pinned it to his black shooting jacket. "Thank you Sherlock, I love it."

"I love you John," Sherlock replied, his deep voice rich and full of love and admiration.

John kissed him again, then took his hand. "Come on love, let's eat. And when we're done, we'll go back to our hotel and you can show me how you really thank a veteran for his service."

Sherlock brought John's hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. "Anything for you my Captain. Happy Veteran's Day John."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pratt Street Alehouse is a real restaurant. I've never been there, but I've heard the food is great.


End file.
